Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Service providers and device manufacturers also are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing modern devices that have increased functionality. However, with the increase in compelling network services and the increase in device functionality, some simple tasks may have been overlooked. Such simple tasks may include identifying participants or participant devices associated with one or more events that occur at a device. For example, identifying an unknown caller in a call log has not been simplified despite increases in services and device functionality. Such identification is exacerbated when the consumer associated with a device is disabled or illiterate, such that, for example, reading who a call is from is not possible. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing identification of events, participants, and/or participant devices associated with consumer devices.